The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to configuration domains for the configuration of web services and consumer proxies.
In general, types of computer software applications that are accessible through a network in a service-oriented architecture may be referred to as web services. Web services may provide services of a system referred to as a provider system to a system referred to as a consumer system. Some systems may be both a service provider in some contexts and a service consumer in other contexts. For example, a system may be a service provider by offering services to other systems and that system may be a service consumer by requesting services of other service providers.
To enable web services to be provided, a configuration of a web service provider and web service consumer may need to be performed. In an application landscape including many web services, many details of web service providers and consumers may need to be configured individually. Configuration of web services may require technical knowledge of a specific system landscape, details of specific web services, and other information and the configuration process may require technical knowledge of how the components of the landscape work.